<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glasses? Real or Fake by tobiosbae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074207">Glasses? Real or Fake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae'>tobiosbae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dramatic Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Implied Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Iwaizumi is tired of Oikawa, M/M, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out Tobio wore glasses was...odd; unsettling? Here’s this young man who’s a genius at volleyball, right, and, then, to find out his eyesight isn’t even good? Bullshit. It’s--it’s insulting. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glasses? Real or Fake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finding out Tobio wore glasses was...odd; unsettling? Here’s this young man who’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>genius</span>
  </em>
  <span> at volleyball, right, and, then, to find out his eyesight isn’t even good? Bullshit. It’s--it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>insulting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like, why? Ya’know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at this,” Tooru demands, reaching across the table to shove his phone in Hajime’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime reels back, blinking rapidly. He drops his burger and wipes his hands on his napkin before grabbing Tooru’s phone. He zooms on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Instagram </span>
  </em>
  <span>picture, narrowing his eyes as if to see everything even better. “Is that-” he takes a sip of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coke</span>
  </em>
  <span> “-Kageyama? And--and ugh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chibi-chan,” Tooru states, snatching the phone back. “But did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oh how ironic, his greatest rival couldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobio! He’s wearing--he has glasses!” Tooru proceeds to wave the phone in Hajime’s face. He scowls and swipes through the ten pictures. All the pictures were an assortment of activities the freak duo had done: from practicing volleyball to eating lunch. But, it was the very last few photos that showed Tobio wearing clear, circular frames. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Were they real? Possibly. Were they fake? Another possibility… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yet,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tooru muses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobio has no fashion sense so… It has to be real. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok and?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru lurches forward as if to grab Hajime and shake him. “What do you mean: ok and?! Aren’t you mad! I am! Like, how could he! He sh-shouldn’t have glasses!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime takes a long sip of his drink before answering him. “Again, and? Maybe he’s nearsighted or something.” He says as he waves around his hand as if to help articulate what he is saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Tooru screeches before realizing what he has done. He goes in on himself and buries his face in his hands hoping to shield himself from the outside world. “This is a nightmare, Iwa-chan, please, put me out of my misery.” He can feel the rising heat spread across his cheeks and go to the tips of his ears, so he covers himself with his arms, instead. He wants only God and Hajime to witness his shame, okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime makes a point to sip his drink rather loudly, almost rudely if you will. He does avoid the few eyes that turned to them from Tooru’s outburst though. He does have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>tact. “Well, I can’t kill you because then we’re out a captain </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a setter.” He takes another sip. “Actually, nevermind. I can become captain and--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru springs up, face dusted pink and a scowl that could rival a certain adorably stupid kohai’s. “No,” he hisses. He starts waving his hands around as if to dispel the blush </span>
  <span>from his face, “Whatever, fine, this is fine. My rival has bad eyes-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re jumping to conclusions, Oikawa,” Hajime states as he pulls out his own phone and opens his own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Instagram </span>
  </em>
  <span>app. “I mean, it could be for fashion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru restrains himself from jumping up and grabbing his dear friend because does he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobio </span>
  </em>
  <span>that they are talking about! “I’ve already thought that, but it’s Tobio-chan! He doesn’t know what fashion is if it hit him in the face!” He angrily sips his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oreo </span>
  </em>
  <span>milkshake--letting the thick creamy texture take over his senses for a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Hajime drawls, “we won’t know until we ask so.” He’s tapping away on his phone, and it’s at that point that Tooru can feel his soul leave his body. Hajime can</span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be messaging Tobio right now, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Iwa-chan--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the low whistle that Hajime does that has Tooru stop talking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re fake.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re fake, they’re fake, they’re fake, they’re fake, they’re fake, they’re fake, they’re fake, they’re fake….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru didn’t know if this was good or bad information to have because on one hand his rival </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have bad eyesight, but, on the other hand, his rival has a sense of fashion...And, that in of itself is too much for him to unpack right now, so he’ll pin it for a later time to think about. What does seem to take over his focus is that Tobio responded back to Hajime so fast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When did they get so close?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He responded quickly,” Tooru says, jutting his bottom lip out as he stirs his milkshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime waves the comment off, “He was probably free, Kusokawa. It’s not that serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru hums and begins drinking his milkshake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can message him and ask then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru splutters at the very notion because </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>messaging Tobio! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No way!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Preposterous, even!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His phone vibrates with a notification. It’s from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Instagram</span>
  </em>
  <span>: kagst0bio just posted a picture. Tooru stares at the notification before opening it up and viewing said picture. It’s...It’s cute…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The picture reveals Tobio with his head slightly tilted and the barest hint of a smile upon his lips as his hair looks wind-swept. He’s holding onto a drink of some sort and Chibi-chan is with him doing his own pose. However, Tooru doesn’t care for the shorty at the moment because he’s currently drowning in Tobio’s eyes that shine like a jewel in the afternoon sunlight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Were they always that big and blue?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reels back when Hajime waves a hand in front of him. “Dude, you okay,” Hajime asks, raising a brow as Tooru’s blush comes back a deeper shade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He buries his hot face in his arm and stares at his phone that’s under the table now. If he so happens to tap the heart icon on the picture, well, it’s nothing more than a slip of a finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technology is sensitive and all that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was in response to an anon prompt tho it didnt exactly follow the prompt oops,,,<br/><a href="https://capsstar.tumblr.com/post/627278366627774464/omg-do-it-write-oikageee-i-havent-looked-at-the">tumblr vers.</a></p>
<p>come bother me @:<br/><a href="https://capsstar.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/spacethotie">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>